The Runaway Sake
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: Hitsugaya steals Matsumoto's sake and runs away for the time being through every complex with challenges up ahead. It's just pure randomness you could say, read it if you like P.S. no pairings! :D


**So yeah, I came up with this random story in my dreams and I wrote it in school. Those of you who have read my stories know what I mean. Basically Hitsugaya is running from Matsumoto. Hope you like it! Enjoy! **

**Rinaru: I got a new recruit! Tell 'em Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: -sigh- fine…Rinaru does not own Bleach, enjoy the story.**

**Rinaru: Next time say it with more energy –murderous reiatsu- **

**Ichigo: H-hai…**

* * *

I woke up this morning to find Matsumoto drunk on the sofa again… Last time she had the worse hangover ever.

"Taicho! How was your nap?" Matsumoto asks as she saw me coming in. Oi, it's not a nap! It's what all normal people do; sleep.

"Matsumoto…please tell me you didn't drink all night with Kira," I hoped but sure enough that's actually the truth.

"Um…" Matsumoto grabs the last bottle of sake and was about to drink it. "You see…I couldn't sleep last night sooo I had to drink myself to sleep."

"That's the most stupid nonsense you've ever said to me," I retorted. Then something hit me. It was her last sake…that means…

My eyes widen as I realize that this was my chance to stop her from drinking that last forsaken bottle. As quick as a flash I took the sake right out of her hands. She sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds until she realized that I had her sake in my hand. She tried to take it back from me but her movements were sluggish so it was fairly easy to move my arm away from her.

"Taicho, give it back please!" She pleaded. Haha…yeah right, like I'll do that.

"No Matsumoto, you've had enough!" I answered. Next thing I knew, Matsumoto charges at me and tries to tackle me and get the sake, but I swiftly dodged it.

"Taicho, give it back!" She whined again.

"Not in a million years, woman!" I said as I ran towards the door; sake in hand.

"Nooo! Taicho, get back here with my sake!" She yelled as she chased after me.

Yeah…So basically I, Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of 10th Squad, am being chased around the 13 Division complexes by his lieutenant. Did I mention a bottle of sake in my hand? Well then…with a bottle of sake in hand.

Matsumoto almost reached me thanks to me being distracted with my thoughts, but I sped up since I wasn't really trying to run 'cause she is drunk. Heh, I can run.

"Darn you taicho and your quick little legs!" Matsumoto yelled at me.

I'm ok as long as she doesn't use her shunpo…Suddenly she appears right next to me and tries to reach for the sake but I used my shunpo as well and made distance. I took a left that strangely led to the 5th Squad complex. You can call it a shortcut if I say so myself. Ya know when you think about it… It'skind of strange that the 5th Squad is so close to the 10th. **(Don't judge me, I know little of Bleach so half of the things I'm making them up)**

We both dashed across the hall, some shinigami telling us to slow down, stop, or they would warn others. Some were even fucking with us. They had this sign which they would raise up and it would read: "Speed Limit 10mph." That's probably because we were running around 50 to 60mph. Who said short people don't run fast? Well eventually I got caught up in my thoughts again and I crashed with the wall. Luckily I broke through it, not stopping for a second. The hole I left was too small for Matsumoto so she had to go all the way to the end of the hall and then turn. Sometimes being short is such a blessing.

Half way to the 4th Squad complex, I came across Ukitake. Let's see now…Eh, I got time. I stopped and went up to him. Not my fault I'm curious as to why he's cruising around here when he's so far away.

"Shiro-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing Ukitake. You see I'm running from Matsumoto." I answered.

"Ah…Why exactly?" He asks clueless. I rose the bottle of sake and he immediately nodded, "She was out drinking again, eh?" He laughs.

"Shut up it isn't funny. Now tell me, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked. **(Kind of rude, no? X3)**

"Um…You see…I went to see Unohana to get some medication." He answered.

"Ah, I understand. Well I have to go. See you around!" I said half way down the hall. Soon enough Matsumoto ran past Ukitake and down the hall.

"Well…Seems Shiro-kun's having loads of fun!" Ukitake said to himself happily as he walked back to the 13th Division complex. Hope nothing happens to him.

We ran down all the way to the 3rd Squad only to come across Kira. Thankfully Matsumoto stops to give him a hug, giving me some time to catch my breath. Then Kira started a conversation with Matsumoto; one that I could barely understand what they're saying.

"Ranjiku-san, what are you doing?" Kira asks.

"Chasing taicho!" Matsumoto answers.

"Why are you chasing Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Because he stole my sake!" Matsumoto whined.

"You're telling me…Hitsugaya-taicho who doesn't like to drink…stole your sake." **(For some reason I always mess around with Hitsugaya and say that he drinks cappuccino ever since that random daydream where he said facing Matsumoto, "Matsumoto…. Go fetch me a cappuccino I'm getting thirsty here." It was sooo weird. Besides the Byakuya daydream where he was wearing some rapper clothes and started to rap "Let the bodies hit the floor" ….weird) **

"Yes!!!!" She was starting to get aggravated.

"Fascinating… Mind telling me why he took it from you?" Kira seemed a little bored.

"Yes, he said I had enough." She said frowning.

"Great, carry on then." He said to her.

Shit…Got to run! Soon enough Matsumoto was chasing me. I ran down to the 2nd Squad complex. Some Special Force guards came chasing after us, causing me and Matsumoto to run for our lives ignoring the fact that we were running next to each other. **(I know that they won't attack another captain nor shinigami, but I'm just making it randomly funny like that) **

"You're not supposed to be here!" One of them yelled.

"Damn it! Soifon never warned us that she had Special Forces guarding her complex!" I yelled to Matsumoto.

"Ditto!" Matsumoto yelled.

Suddenly Soifon comes and stops us.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks rather annoyed.

"I'm running from Matsumoto," I answered.

"And you?" She asks Matsumoto.

"Chasing taicho whom stole my sake." She answered.

"You two are nuts, carry on then," She said uninterested.

Before you could blink and eye, Matsumoto and I dashed down the halls again. This time the halls we were running around in were 1st Squad's, also known as Captain Commander Yamamoto's room. Oh shit if he spots me running I'm in sooo much trouble! I masked my reiatsu and ran stealthily down the hall, Matsumoto did the same as well.

Surprisingly, Yamamoto appears at the end of the hall and stares at us straight in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks us.

"Practicing our skills, but as always you're an expert and you found us." I lied.

"That's right!" Matsumoto replied enthusiastically.

"Whatever you two are doing, I'll tell you this message…DON'T RUN IN MY HALLS!" Yamamoto yelled.

"HAI!" Me and Matsumoto screamed as we speed walked the hell out of there.

As soon as we were outside of the complex, we ran again. Although this time we ran back to our complex but kept running to 11th Squad's complex, otherwise known as "The Death Zone" for obvious reasons.

Then out of the blue Yachiru pops up. I tried to stop but I was going too fast, so I jumped over her and then stopped before I had a face full of Zaraki's chest. Matsumoto on the other hand managed to stop just in time.

"Ken-chan doesn't like the racket you two are making," Yachiro says with the most adorable frown.

"Hitsugaya," Zaraki said making me shiver slightly at the tone. "What are you doing?"

I sighed loudly and answered, "Running from Matsumoto."

"Why's that?" He asks curiously.

"I stole her sake," I said holding the sake bottle up which of course she tried to grab, but I moved my arm away. "Too slow Matsumoto, too slow…"

"Darn you taicho!" She yelled.

"Carry on then you two. Seems to me that you Hitsugaya, are having fun for the first time in a long time." I got annoyed when he didn't place my title at the end of my name.

"Gomenasai, Zaraki," I said bowing to my waist and then took off running.

"Damn it!!!" Matsumoto yells and chases after me.

We ran to the 12th Squad complex only to be chased by some zombie like bodies. Matsumoto jumps into my arms, causing me to hold her and run for it. Soon enough we escaped and I placed her down gently. Hey, I'll never hurt a woman unless she's the enemy that's trying to kill me. We kept running to 13th Squad complex and we almost collided with Ukitake.

"Whoa! Be more careful you two!" He scolded us.

"Gomenasai, Ukitake, are you ok?" I asked rather concerned. Hey I'm the one that would have to pay the hospital and he's like a big brother or father-whatever! You get it right? I'mworried.

"I'm fine, be grateful that I didn't get hurt or else you would have been sued." He says.

"Anyway see you around Ukitake!" I said running down the hall, Matsumoto right behind me.

Soon I came across a dead end. Crap…I'm busted now. I turn around and pushed my back onto the wall when Matsumoto approached me.

"Well, well, look who's cornered now!" She said with a smirk in place. Weird I thought I was the one that smirk not her.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Hand over the sake," she gestures with her hand.

"I'll never do such a thing!" I hissed again.

"I guess I'll just have to take it from you by force," She answers walking closer to me.

"Halt you abomination!" I referred to her breasts. "You want this?!" I motioned to the bottle on my hand and raised it above my head.

"Don't do it taicho! For the sake of Sakemanity!" She tried to stop me. Wait…is Sakemanity even a word? God she's getting stupid.

"Too bad! Goodbye Sakemanity!" I said smashing the bottle of sake on my head. Great I used the word…we BOTH lost it.

"Noooo! Taicho, how could you?!" She cried.

Just then I realized that blood was running down my face. Aw crap…I hurt myself. I reached and pulled out a piece of crystal from my head. Eh nothing serious, I'll tend to that later. I sighed when I zoomed back into the situation at hand. Matsumoto was crying now and some people were starring at us.

"Don't cry Matsumoto…" I sighed out.

"Bu-but you broke my sake! And-and now I don't have something to drink!" She started to wail now.

"Ah bullshit…" I said out loud.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug… somehow… My God I feel so weird now. I mean it's not every day you see me hug my vice-captain. I started to rub her back and sooth her.

She was still crying though… I grasp her shoulders and made her look at me. I took a deep breath and…

"I'll buy you some sake," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Really?!" Her eyes had this happy glint in them that made me think that I will regret this later.

"Really," I confirmed.

"I love you!" She said jumping onto her feet and hugging the living life out of me.

"Can't….breath!!!!" I managed to say. This is sooooo embarrassing.

She let's go and smiles like a five year old. We both walk to the nearest liquor store and bought sake for her.

"Thank you taicho!" She said giving one quick hug.

"Welcome," I mumbled annoyed.

From the corner of my eye, I managed to see Matsumoto gulp the whole bottle of sake and soon was unconscious for drinking too much liquor…wait…Damn it! How the hell am I going to carry her?!!!!!!!!!!! Curse my size!!!!

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well…Did you like my first Bleach fanfiction? Btw I'm making this new fanfiction about Naruto called "The Saint of Demons" its Sakura's POV and about Sasuke being the devil of all demons, meaning that he can call them at any time. =D **

**Review before you favor it!**


End file.
